warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Sneeuwborsts fanfictions/Goudpriem 's Gedachtes
Inleiding Hallo, leuk dat je dit verhaal van mij leest. Dit is een Supereditie. Het is nog niet af. Geschreven door Sneeuwborst. Goudpriem's Gedachtes (cover) '' Clans Hier een lijst van de clans: Clans Proloog ''Versmolten Gedachtes, versmolten krijgers, versmolten ziel. Zonder sneeuw is er geen winter. ‘Maar dat is niet eerlijk!’ Mauwde een zilveren poes. ‘Die zielige zielen… Ze zijn voor altijd vervloekt!’ ‘Sorry, Echopriem. Ik kan er niets aan doen. Zij zijn geboren met wat we nodig hebben.’ Mauwde een wit-zwarte kater met een betreurd gezicht. Echopriem probeerde iets tegen te werpen, maar het lukte haar niet. Ze jammerde zachtjes. ‘Die zielige katten, ze zijn nog zo jong.’ De zilver-gekleurde poes ging ergens achterin de menigte van katten staan. ‘Ik zal ze bezoeken, maar het is jouw schuld als ze veel pijn hebben!’ Mauwde ze boos. ‘Of dood gaan!’ Echopriem sprintte weg het bos in. De zwart-witte kater sprong op een grote rots. ‘We zullen de teken door geven. Maar we kunnen niks meer zeggen, ze zijn daar nog te jong voor.’ ‘Gaan we het wel doen als ze oud genoeg zijn?’ Vroeg een kat uit de menigte. ‘Dat weet ik niet, misschien is het wel niet meer nodig.’ Mauwde de kater. Zijn woorden zijden dat het goed kwam, maar hij wist zelf dat het niet zo is. ‘Ik haat voorspellingen.’ Kraste een oude bruine, kater. ‘Ze zijn zo onvoorspelbaar!’ ‘Wij allemaal, Beukenbond. Ik wou dat het anders kon.’ Mauwde een poes naast Beukenbond. De poes beroerde zijn staart in de vacht van de bruine kater. Er was een lange stilte totdat er een breed geschouderde kater naar voren kwam. ‘We moeten alles doen wat we kunnen om ze te helpen. Verlies de hoop niet!’ De woorden van de kater liet de andere katten een beetje hoop geven. ‘We moeten ze in dromen bezoeken, we moeten ze tekens sturen waar we maar kunnen.’ De wit-zwarte kater kwam weer naar voren. ‘Maar het is onmogelijk om dit te stoppen, Slangenpels! Het is onvermijdelijk.’ Mauwde hij met een treurige blik. ‘Ik denk dat ze het kunnen. Ze zijn geboren om dit te doen, hun lot is om dit te doen. Het moet goed gaan.’ Wierp Slangenpels tegen. De zwart-witte kater keek hem aan en daarna naar de rest van de katten om hem heen. ‘We kunnen Goudpriem misschien ook waarschuwen.’ Opperde de zwart-witte kater. ‘Er kwam een geschrokken ruis van de menigte. ‘Maar Goudpriem is al ziek, hij leid al veel pijn. We kunnen hem dit niet aan doen!’ Schreeuwde een poes uit de menigte. ‘Ik denk dat hij het zal redden. Hij is een sterke kater, en als we het verborgen voor hem zouden houden, zou hij onze oren van onze kop scheuren. Hij wil ook het beste voor de clan.’ Er klonk een instemmend gemurmel van de groep katten. ‘Ik ga hem bezoeken, zomenteen.’ Mauwde de zwart-witte kater vastbesloten. ‘Dat is een goed idee Beverstaart.’ Slangenpels keek zijn broer aan. Hij knikte en Beverstaart liep weg om Goudpriem op te zoeken. Beverstaart rende door het bos. Zijn langen haren wapperde in de wind. Hij kwam de diepe kloof tegen. Hij sprong met een enkele sprong, ongeveer vier vossenlengtes, over de kloof. Beverstaart bewoog zijn staart om in evenwicht te blijven. Ik hoop dat ik op tijd ben voordat hij wakker wordt! '' Dacht Beverstaart bij zichzelf. '' Anders moet ik hem een teken sturen! Dat is veel vermoeiender voor hem, dan een gewone droom met een Jaargetijdenclan kat! '' Hij kwam bij Goudpriem aan. Goudpriem keek hem aan, maar het was al te laat. Hij werd in een draaikolk gezogen, en was verdwenen. ''Het spijt me zo, Goudpriem! Maar dit moet zo snel mogelijk… '' De sterren boven zijn hoofd waren fel. Als hij naar ze keek, brandde zijn ogen. Hij rende naar het immens-grote water toe, en liep er in. Zijn poten raakte het water, hij verkrampte. ''Waarom moet magisch water altijd zo koud zijn? '' Hij liep door. Zijn pels werd nu ook nat. Hij deed zijn best om niet het water uit te sprinten. Hij liep door. Toen zijn hele lichaam onder water was verdwenen, voelde hij opeens levend gras onder zijn zoolkussentjes. ''Ah, thuis. '' Hij wreef zijn zoolkussentjes over het verse gras, het voelde als een massage. ''Niet te lang blijven hangen! Misschien is het ook wel goed als ik een teken stuur naar Bladpoot en Raafpoot, zodat ze in hem gaan geloven. Ik begin met Goudpriem, daarna Bladpoot, daarna Raafpoot. '' Hij sloop naar de stenen wand, waar het kamp zich bevond. Hij ging naast de rivier zitten. Het water donderde met veel geluid naar beneden. Hij zat nu te op het hol van Goudpriem. Beverstaart keek neer op Goudpriem die zijn hol uit stormde om te kijken wat de nieuwe, jongen, kater hier kwam doen. ''Dit is mijn kans, hij is nu in het open! '' Beverstaart beeldde een gespierde witte, trotse kater voor. En dacht nu aan Goudpriem. Beverstaart keek naar Goudpriem, zijn ogen stonden wijd open, zijn pupillen klein, zijn stekels opgezet. ''Ik denk dat het werkt. Anders zou hij toch nooit zo kijken? '' Hoofdstuk 1 Goudpriem werd wakker van het gedonder van de waterval, na zolang in dit kamp wonen was hij nu wel gewend aan het gebulder. Goudpriem lag uitgestrekt op zijn zij, en zijn partner, Blauwstaart, was tegen hem aan opgerold. Hij haalde zijn tong over de oren van Blauwstaart, ze liet een speelse mrrauw horen. Goudpriem keek om hem heen, nog steeds trots over wat hij bereikt heeft. ''Ik ben leider van de Winterclan! '' Zijn gedachte zonken weg naar Echopriem, hoe zij de clan door hevige tijden had gevoerd. Toen de zilveren poes de leider was geweest van de clan, was Goudpriem, die toen nog Goudpels heette, haar commandant geweest. Hij was zo trots op haar geweest. ''Ze was eervol gestorven. '' Goudpriem stond op waarna Blauwstaart kreunde, omdat haar kussentje verdwenen was. Goudpriem liep, met nog stijve spieren, het leidershol uit. Hij stond nu op de uitstekende steen voor zijn hol. Goudpriem keek neer op het kamp, het water glinsterde door de opkomende zon. ''Binnenkort is het water bevroren. ''Bedacht Goudpriem met een droevig gezicht. Hij rekte zich uitgebreid uit, en sprong van steen naar steen naar beneden. Hij zag Raadpoot, een van de leerlingen van de clan, het heldere water uitklimmen. Zijn haar was plat tegen zijn gespierde lijf geplakt. ''Misschien is het leuk om even met hem te gaan jagen, of gewoon een stukje te racen. ''‘Kom je mee een eindje wandelen’ Raafpoot keek verbijsterd. ‘Ja, is goed. Waar gaan we heen?’ ‘We kunnen even naar de reuzenboom en het verlaten langbenennest. Dan kunnen we ook op de terug weg wat prooi meenemen.’ Raafpoot knikte en kwam achter Goudpriem aan. Goudpriem zag hoe Raafpoot over de boomstam heen liep om uit het kamp te komen. Goudpriem volgde na hem. ‘Kom je nog Raafpoot?’ Vroeg Goudpriem uitdagend. ‘Ik heb zin om een eindje te racen.’ Raafpoot stoof weg, zonder op Goudpriem te wachten. ''Hij denkt zeker dat ik een beetje oud ben om te racen zeker. Dan heeft hij het mis! '' Bedacht Goudpriem met een grijns. Hij stoof achter de zwart-gekleurde leerling aan. Goudpriem merkte dat Raafpoot inderdaad snel was. ''Ik heb geen zin om tot het uiterste te gaan. Ik gebruik gewoon mijn hersens. '' Hij dook in een struik en wachtte. Na een paar hartslagen kwam Raafpoot aan trippelen om te kijken waar zijn leider bleef. Op dat moment sprong Goudpriem de struiken uit, waardoor Raafpoot van zijn stokje was gebracht, en racete voor Raafpoot uit. Raafpoot was zo laat gestart dat Goudpriem al bij het verlaten nest was aangekomen voordat Raafpoot in het zicht was. Goudpriem trippelde op een houdstapel, en sprong op de muur. Hij kon vanaf hier veel zien, maar niet genoeg. Hij klom nog verder het langbeennest. Na een tijdje kwam hij op de top, nu kwam Raafpoot ook het nest op klimmen. Goudpriem staarde voor hem uit. Hij had hier al zo veel gezeten, maar nog steeds verbaasde het hem hoe mooi de opkomende zon kan zijn. Raafpoot kwam naast hem zitten. ‘Is het niet wonderbaarlijk hoe mooi de zon kan zijn?’ Raafpoot leek iets in zichzelf te zeggen. ‘Je kan vanaf hier alle territoria zien.’ Merkte Raafpoot op. ‘Ja, daar het Lenteclan zien, en daar de Zomerclan, en daar verderop de Herfstclan.’ Ze zaten daar een tijdje te zitten, naar de opkomende zon kijkend, en hoe de lucht oranjerood kleurde. Opeens kleurde de lucht fel blauw. Het ging heftig sneeuwen. De zon verdween en werd herplaatst met een ijsblok. Goudpriem ’s haren kwamen overeind, hij kon zijn zicht opeen niet meer geloven. ''Wat is dit? ‘Goudpriem!’ Schreeuwde Raafpoot. Goudpriem schudde zijn kop om het visioen te laten verdwijnen. ‘Ja, uhm ja, wat is er?’ ‘Gaat het wel goed, Goudpriem?’ Vroeg Raafpoot bezorgd. ‘Ja, het gaat prima.’ Goudpriem probeerde zijn stem onder controle te houden, maar dat lukte niet echt. Raafpoot ging door; ‘Misschien moet je toch even langs Vochtneus. Je ziet er niet heel goed uit namelijk.’ Goudpriem had geen zin om te reageren. Ze staarde een tijdje naar de lucht en de bomen om hen heen totdat Goudpriem besloot dat ze nog even moesten gaan jagen. ‘Kom, we jagen nog wat en gaan terug naar het kamp.’ Goudpriem proefde de lucht en probeerde prooi te lokaliseren. Hij kon zich noch concentreren, noch niet aan het visioen denken. ''Ik moet uitvogelen wat de Jaargetijdenclan hier mee wilt zeggen. ''Hij merkte dat er een vleugje merel-geur in de lucht hing. ''Eindelijk, anders moet ik zo een excuus maken waarom ik geen prooi heb kunnen vangen. Anders gaat het weer zo van; Nou Goudpriem, misschien moet je naar Vochtneus, je hebt niks gevangen dus misschien heb je ergens pijn wat je ons niet wil vertellen? '' Goudpriem moest bijna kokhalzen bij de gedachte aan katten die zich zo gedroegen. ''Oja, de merel. ''Bracht hij hemzelf in herinnering. Hij sloop door de struiken en zag de merel op een hele lage tak zingen. Het hoge geluid klonk als muziek in zijn oren. De tak, waar de merel op zat, was dood. Hij moest deze sprong maken, er was geen andere manier om deze merel anders te vangen. Hij maakte zich klaar om uit de struiken te stormen en een hoge sprong te maken. Hij spande zijn spieren. Zijn ogen waren tot spleetjes gedrukt om extra scherp te zijn op spontane bewegingen. Hij sprong uit de struiken, zetten een paar stappen, een sprong. Hij vloog door de lucht. Hij strekte zijn voor poten uit naar de merel die op vloog. Hij harkte blind in het rond in de hoop om hem te verwonden, en daarna snel te doden. Hij voelde hoe zijn rechter klauw zich in de vleugel van de merel vlechten. Hij viel naar beneden, en trok de merel met zich mee. Hij beet de merel met een efficiënte beet dood. Hij trippelde naar het kamp terug, en onderweg trof hij Raafpoot. ''Ik moet uitvinden wat de Jaargetijdenclan van mij wil. ''Klonk het door zijn hoofd. ''Ik ga kijken of ik ze vannacht kan opzoeken. ''